homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112015- Rules of Rage
athanasyGerent AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 20:37 -- AG: Sδ AG: whαt's it like beiηg α frδg GG: At. Least. I. Dodged. The. Phone. This. Time. When. I. Took. It. Out. Of. The. Silladex.... GG: I. Really. Much. Prefered. Being. In. The. Archives. In. My. Own. Body. GG: Especially. With. Miss. Libby.... GG: As. For. Being. A. Frog.... Imagine. Being. Small. Weak. And. Liable. To. Be. Crushed. By. Your. Inventory. As. You. Take. It. Out. For. Anything. AG: Thαt dδes ηδt sδuηd very gδδd theη AG: pleαse dδη't eηd up crushiηg yδurself GG: I. Am. Trying. To. Not. Let. It. Happen. Again.... Once. Was. Enough. GG: How. Is. Miss. Aaisha? AG: She's... GG: I. Know. What. Happened. With. Her.... AG: She's ηδt dδiηg very gδδd GG: In. Which. Way? AG: Physicαlly, she is uηhαrmed AG: But I wδrry αbδut her meηtαl heαlth AG: I ηeed yδur help here Seriδs GG: .... GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. I. Can. Do.... AG: Cδme δη, yδu δught tδ kηδw sδmethiηg αbδut quelliηg the rαge δf α seαdweller GG: Considering. How. Often. I. Fall. To. It. Myself.... GG: Not. Really.... GG: And. I. Would. Need. To. Be. There. To. Do. Anything. With. My. Powers.... Though. That. May. Itself. Be. A. Violation. Of. Miss. Aaisha'S. Mind. And. Will.... AG: Yes, pleαse ηδ mδre miηd viδlαtiδηs GG: Is. She. Truelly. In. A. Rage. State. Right. Now? AG: Yes GG: .... AG: I didη't kηδw she hαd the streηgth tδ lift me δff the grδuηd GG: This. Is. Indeed. Worrisome. GG: You. Can. Not. Go. Against. Her. Strength. As. She. Is. Right. Now.... GG: Try. To. Reason. With. Her.... Remind. Her. Of. Who. She. Is.... GG: It. Would. Be. Better. If. Her. Moirail. Was. There.... If. Miss. Fenrix. Was. Not. Liable. For. Going. Into. A. Rage. Right. Now. Herself.... GG: .... AG: All the reαsδηαble fellδws αre becδmiηg bliηded by rαge AG: its ηδt sαfe AG: There is tδδ much hδstility δη the liηe, tδδ mαηy lives αt risk GG: I. Know. AG: This cαηηδt cδηtiηue GG: It. Is. Not. Miss. Aaisha'S. Fault. Though. AG: I've beeη tryiηg tδ remiηd her δf thαt AG: she wαηts tδ tαke full fαult fδr this AG: αηd I αm ηδt hαviηg δηe bit δf it GG: Keep. At. It. AG: I feαr my wδrds fαll flαt tδ her GG: She. Has. Set. Herself. Down. To. Dark. Thoughts. In. The. Past.... You. Have. To. Keep. Trying.... Cheer. Her. Up.... Encourage. Her. Music. If. You. Can. Convince. Her. To. Play.... GG: I. Will. Try. To. See. If. I. Can. Get. Miss. Fenrix. To. Contact. Her.... I. Should. Hope. She. Is. Not. Raging. Right. Now. GG: I. Will. Also. Contact. Mr. Aes.... GG: .... AG: Whαt AG: Whαt hαppeηed AG: Why the suddeη fiηish crumbs GG: I. Am. Sorry. But. I. Am. Still. Angry. With. Him.... AG: I suspected αs much AG: but hδηestly, its expected GG: He. Has. Betrayed. Me.... Used. Miss. Libby. For. His. Gain.... And. Is. Just. That. Damn. Reckless.... GG: Why. The. Hell. Do. I. Still. Instinctively. Think. He. Could. Help. Miss. Aaisha.... AG: Reckless? Yes. Fδδlish? Defiηitely... But Nyαrlα meαηs well, just his delivery fαlls flαt AG: He tries, but... AG: I dδη't kηδw GG: His. Tries. Causes. This. Current. Mess. AG: Hey, he's fαr frδm perfect GG: ((caused)) GG: Would. Not. Dream. Of. Refering. To. Anything. As. Perfect.... Never. Again.... AG: We're αll α buηch δf fuckiηg misfits GG: Yes. But. We. Must. Become. More. Than. That.... And. Soon. AG: Except me, I'm δbviδusly the sαηest mδtherfucker still stαηdiηg AG: I used tδ thiηk Lδrreα wαs pretty well gδδd, but she might hαve pluηged δff the deep eηd GG: Wait.... It. Just. Occured. To. Me.... I. Will. Not. Use. My. Powers. On. Her.... But.... I. Think. I. Have. A. Bit. More. Of. An. Understanding. Of. The. Powers. Of. Rage.... Verbal. Only. Though..... GG: She. Might. Be. Able. To. Use. Her. Power. With. Knowledge. Of. Some. Of. The. Rules. Of. Rage.... GG: Calm. Herself. GG: I.... Darn. It. What. Was. It. That. I. Said. Then? AG: Beαts me Seriδs GG: Rage.... Is. Both. Anger. And. Passion.... Feeds. Into. Life? I. Think. That. Was. It.... And. Causes. Chaos.... AG: Sδuηds just αbδut right AG: But I figure yδu αre cδrrect AG: She might just hαve tδ fix her δwη iηterηαl prδblems GG: To. Destroy. Rage. Would. Then. Be. To. Use. Her. Power. To. Induce. Order. Upon. Herself.... GG: It. Still. Feels. Like. There. Is. More.... I. Did. Not. Say. It. When. I. Had. The. Chance... I. Should. Have. Written. It. Down.... AG: Mαη Cαlier, sδ uηprδfessiδηαl... I hαve the iηitiαtive tδ write dδwη αll my muses αηd wδrds, yδu shδuld just αbδut be well prepαred GG: I. Was. In. The. Archive. At. The. Time. GG: And. Was. Not. Aware. I. Would. Be. Part. Of. A. Demonstration. Of. Certain. Items.... AG: I'm just jδkiηg Seriδs, I dδη't expect yδu tδ write dδwη αll yδur spiel AG: but yδur wδrds hαve helped me GG: Let. Us. Hope. They. Will. Help. Miss. Aaisha.... AG: Yes... I hδpe sδ tδδ AG: I cαη't risk dyiηg wheη her rαge fiηαlly spills δver AG: I still hαve sδ much tδ live fδr AG: αηd by thαt, I meαη αbsδlutely ηδthiηg GG: No. Mr. Moirai. Do. Not. Talk. Like. That.... Noone. Should. Talk. Like. That. AG: I'm sδrry, I'm iη α bit δf α slump here AG: ηδthiηg mαkes yδu feel mδre useless wheη yδu hαve α frieηd stαre yδu right iη yδur eyes αηd cαll yδu by yδur cαste GG: We. Are. All. Quite. Tired. Mr. Moirai.... And. You. Have. Arms. Still.... I. Hope.... Miss. Aaisha. Did. Not. Rip. Them. Correct? GG: .... AG: Nδ, my αrms αre 1θθ% iηtαct GG: That. Is. Most. Certainly. Not. Like. Her.... This. Is. Not. Good.... GG: You. Must. Understand. What. She. Is. Saying. Now. Is. Not. Who. She. Is.... The. Rage. Is. Bringing. Out. The. Worst. In. Her.... AG: Thαt is whαt I tδld her... But αs I sαid, my wδrds αre ηδt reαchiηg her GG: We. Will. Bring. The. Miss. Aaisha. We. Know. Back. GG: I. Will. Contact. Miss. Fenrix.... And. Perhaps. Mr. Aesona.... If. Neither. Will. Work. I. Will. Try.... GG: But. Someone'S. Words. Will. Reach. Her. GG: I. Ensure. You. AG: I hδpe sδ AG: We cαη't αffδrd tδ lδse Aαishα tδ her rαge AG: Stαy sαfe Cαlier GG: Continue. To. Live. For. The. Fact. She. Will. Return.... Live. For. Your. Friends.... But. Also. Live. For. Yourself.... Miss. Aaisha. Is. Stronger. Mentally. Than. She. Knows.... She. Will. Break. Through. In. The. End. And. Quell. Her. Rage.... GG: And. You. Stay. Safe. As. Well. Mr. Moirai. AG: Dδη't get squαshed δr αηythiηg GG: I. Endeavor. To. Avoid. That. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 21:21 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus